


Dry Humping Headcanons

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cumming In Clothing, Dry Humping, F/M, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - can i request dry humping hcs of noya, akaashi, and kenma?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Dry Humping Headcanons

## 𝘠𝘶𝘶 𝘕𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘺𝘢

⤏ This guy will dry hump you any time, any place

⤏ It’s not always sexual either. Sometimes it’s just for giggles because you’re bent over doing something and it’s a perfect opportunity for a good laugh

⤏ But when it’s sexual, he loves to dry hump you when you’re on the bed, him in his boxers and you just wearing your panties and his hands cupping your boobs

⤏ The way his cock feels against the fabric of his boxers is addicting to him

⤏ Plus he loves to tease you and get you going without even really doing anything to you

⤏ He will definitely dry hump you any time you guys have a heated make out. If you’re on the couch and one kiss turns into two, that turns into four, that turns into a full on make out…he will coax you into laying down and him crawling on top of you just to grind down into you while you make out 

⤏ Sometimes he likes to cum just rubbing up against you, either in his boxers or him being completely naked and rubbing up against your panties

⤏ He adores the feeling of the soaked fabric of your panties as his cock rubs against you, plus its a pretty sight to watch

⤏ He often looks down at himself, and makes comments about how hard he is just but rubbing against you

## 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘫𝘪 𝘈𝘬𝘢𝘢𝘴𝘩𝘪

⤏ Akaashi doesn’t dry hump often

⤏ But with you we all know how needy he is for you, and it shows when you’re out and about in public

⤏ Like if you two are shopping or running errands, Akaashi will get tired and move to stand behind you and slyly start to dry hump you

⤏ Not enough for anyone to really notice if they just glance over the two of you

⤏ He wants go to home to have you for himself after a long day of being out

⤏ So he’ll wrap his arms around you and press himself into your backside

⤏ His head coming down to yours as he softly whines in your ear and you can definitely feel how much he needs you when he does it

⤏ When you get home though, it’s almost like he wants to keep doing it. He’s just so needy that once he gets you to the bed, he just starts kissing on you, with your clothes still on and grinding against you

⤏ Sometimes he cums like this and sometimes you are able to get him out of his clothes and actually fuck you, like he wants

## 𝘒𝘦𝘯𝘮𝘢 𝘒𝘰𝘻𝘶𝘮𝘦

⤏ Kenma will dry hump you A LOT in his sleep

⤏ It doesn’t matter if you’re facing each other or if he is curled against your back

⤏ He just gets so needy when he’s sleeping his body reacts and soon you feel him grinding into you

⤏ You will wake up to the feeling of him gripping your shirt and his crotch pressed into your ass

⤏ The feeling of his hard cock evident as he humps you in his sleep

⤏ Soft whimpers leave his lips letting you know how badly he needs you

⤏ When he’s facing you and grinding against you, if you wake up and start kissing him he will lazily kiss you back as he continues to grind into you

⤏ He tries to get as close to you as possible and only sometimes he wakes up from these actions

⤏ Sometimes he cums in his sleep from dry humping you and he has the cutest moans when he’s all sleepy and needy


End file.
